Demonic ninja racers
by emma loves it
Summary: The war is over, Naru has sealed their enemies and become the new juubi. She and Sasuke are now stuck on another planet (Oban) where they will start a new adventure by participating in "the great race of Oban". (First story online so please be gentle with me. Hope you like it thou!)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own "Naruto" nor "Oban star racers"**

Normal

-Talk

- _Thoughts_

 _-_ **Beast/Shouting**

 **Chapter 1**

The war was over and finally there was peace. But not for Naru Uzumaki - Namikaze. She had lost too much in the war and then the fight with Sasuke. She was tired of fighting and hoped that she could finally get to feel the peace and quiet that she so rightfully deserved.

Naru could finally be with the one she loved.

If only fate weren't so cruel.

 **(Break line)**

In a bid to save everyone she had tried to seal both Kaguya and The juubi inside of herself. The seal did that and more.

During the sealing Kaguya had made a desperate attempt to attack Naru, but was blocked by Gaara and Shikamaru. This created a shield for Naru but at the cost of their lives. She had cried out in despair when her mind had finally caught up with what was happening in front of her as her best friend and lover sacrificed themselves so that she could complete the sealing and end the war.

When it was over Sasuske tried to take control of her so that he could destroy the juubi once and for all by killing her, but when she was protected by everyone else he knocked them out so that he could dispose of them. By doing this he released his grip on Naru who transported them somewhere else to protect the others from the fighting.

As the fight grew more and more dangerous to their surroundings they themselves only grew more and more tired.

As they prepared for their last attack something happened.

Naru started to change.

She started to grow and shine as her colors seemed to almost disappear. Her hair became white and her skin paled to an almost porcelain or even marble texture, her chest grew bigger as her body grew taller, she gained horns and something resembling fox/wolf ears grew on top of her head. She also gained ten swishing tails at her back as her hands gained claws. The only thing that stayed the same were her Safire blue eyes, but even they changed somewhat. Her pupil became a feral slit instead of her normal round ones or even the rectangular toad eyes that she usually gained during her time in sage-mode.

As this happened Sasuke also started to change.

Instead of becoming white as Naru was, Sasuke became dark, an almost black aura surrounded him as he started to grow wings and his feet became talons instead. His skin darkened and his eyes gained a hawk-like look to them as his hair started to gain some feathers poking out here and there. He also grew taller and gained a more muscular build.

When the changes were complete they had finally reached each other with their last attack in hand.

As they clashed the attacks melded together and started to expand into a giant vortex that transported them somewhere else.

 **(Break line)**

As Naru slowly awoke to the sound of beeping and the feeling of being weightless she started to notice that she was being watched by multiple spectators as she was floating in some kind of tank filled with some kind of liquid that she did not recognize.

As she finally became completely aware of her situation she saw that she was surrounded by strange creatures and that Sasuke was in a tank just like hers on the opposite end of the room. He too was starting to come to awareness again and was just as shocked as her at their situation.

After a while of just staring at each other Naru started to get irritated at the silence and was about to start voicing her displeasure out loud to the creatures when there appeared a new creature in some kind of automatic sliding door or whatever.

The creature saw that they where awake and started talking to them.

\- Ah, you're awake.

-…

They just stared at him in shock.

-Don't look so surprised, you are after all highly evolved, powerful beings. I hope that you are feeling better now that you have rested for a couple of days.

Naru finally regained her ability to talk after a few seconds of silence.

-… Excuse me, but who are you? And where are we?

-Oh, forgive me for being so rude. My name is Satis and I am the Avatars asistant. And this, my dear is Oban the mother planet of the universe, and the place where the finals of "The great race of Oban" is going to take place.

-…

Again it was quiet.

-And what is that?

(Queue face fault)

As Satis was getting up again he explained to them what the race was and what it entailed. As he was explaining the grand price Sasuke and Naru perked up in interest. A wish that could fulfill your greatest desire.

As they started to imagine what they could do with that Naru activated a mind link between the two transformed former ninjas.

- _I think that we should participate in this race Sasuke. It might just be our ticket home, and we could use the wish to make everything as it should be again. What do you think?_

- _Maybe we should. But don't you think this all sounds a bit farfetched? There has to be some kind of catch._

- _I'll ask._

Naru opened her mouth to ask Satis but was interrupted by him answering without the question being asked.

-He is right I'm afraid. But there is not much that I can tell you. It will become clear in time.

They were stumped. How could he know what they had said/thought?

-I am something of a mind reader.

He answered their thoughts again.

-…

-Well what am I supposed to do when you practically "scream" your thoughts right in front of me?

-…

Naru couldn't take it anymore and had a temporary mental collapse and started chuckling and then it evolved to an almost mad laughter that echoed in the tank before it escaped into the room. Sasuke almost became scared of her strange behavior.

-Naru, are you alright?

Sasuke asked his companion as she started to calm down. When she had stopped laughing like a maniac she started crying instead. Sasuke was really starting to get worried now and tried to reopen their mental connection to find out what was wrong with his partner.

What he saw in her mind almost broke his hart as he watched her become surrounded by memories of different people and things and all the information that she had tried to process was about to drown her.

He was about to break free of his binds in the tank that he was floating in to be able to go and comfort her when he felt something strange. He turned to Satis and saw him do something that put Naru to sleep. As Naru lost her consciousness Sasuke felt how her thoughts started to ebb out and separate from her.

As Sasuke felt her disappear into her dreams he could feel himself slipping away too. He just hoped that Naru would be better in the morning.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own "Naruto" nor "Oban star racers"**

Normal

-Talk

-SHOUTING/EXCLAIMING

- _Thoughts_

 _-_ **Beast/Screaming**

 **Chapter 2**

Naru woke up to a clear sky and the sounds of chirping birds the next day. She was feeling somewhat "groggy" after her forced sleep, but as the minutes passed by her memories of what had happened the day before came back to her.

Naru started to become depressed again as she thought about her loved ones back home and worried about what would happen to them now. Wondering if they were ok, or if they had been hurt by the shockwaves from her and Sasuke's fight before they had been transported to Oban.

As Naru was deep in her thoughts she didn't notice that Sasuke came into the room.

-Finally up I see.

Naru jumped in place as she suddenly heard him behind her.

-What the hell Sasuke! You scared me!

-Well I'm sorry but you were taking your sweet time there. And I even brought you breakfast.

When he had finished his comment she looked down and saw him carrying a tray with some food on it. Naru immediately jumped up and almost tackled her companion to the ground. (He was carrying five bowls of something that looked an awful lot like ramen.)

-Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!

She was almost crying in happiness as she hugged him tightly before he had enough and just shoved the tray in her hands so that she would leave him alone. (But somewhere in the back of his mind he was smiling like a loon and feeling like he had accomplished a great deal. After all he did have a pretty big crush on her since they were small. He just didn't know how to either handle or express it.)

As Naru went to sit down and eat her food she noticed that Sasuke was just standing there with a frown looking out into space. She, of course, being her became curious of what was going through his head at the moment as she could almost see the corner of his lips quirk up in a tiny smile. Naru tried to open her connection with him but was interrupted by Satis appearing out of nowhere.

-EEEEEP!

Naru exclaimed in shock at suddenly seeing him there in front of her. Sasuke being deep in thought and not at all prepared for the sudden exclamation jumped in place and turned to Naru to see what was wrong. Looking at her he noticed her starring and pointing at something next to him so he turned his head to where she was pointing and jumped again seeing Satis.

-WHAT THE HELL!

It was his turn to scream in shock.

-Now, now. Is that any way to greet someone? I just heard that young Naru had woken up and wanted to see how she was doing.

Nobody answered him.

-Hmmm? What's wrong with you two?

He looked at them in confusion as they continued to stay quiet while looking at him.

-Aaah, I get it. You haven't noticed the portals yet, have you?

He answered his own question while he did the "aha!" gesture (fist on palm).

At his comment they both turned towards a glowing circle of light that had appeared on the wall where there used to be a circular stone with some kind of strange symbol above it. The symbol looked like some kind of crossbreed between a hawk and a fox.

As always, Naru was the one to run straight towards the glowing circle to have a look (Sasuke and Satis sweat dropping at this). She started off with touching it and her hand just passed through the circle. Since nothing bad seemed to happen she decided to have a peak at what was on the other side of the strange portal.

Just as she was about to put her head through the portal her stomach decided to make itself reminded that she hadn't eaten yet. Turning around towards her fellow occupants she chuckled a bit shyly while scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment.

Sasuke just sighed while gesturing towards the tray of food that she had left on a table in the room earlier. Naru immediately ran towards it and started eating her noodle concoction. Satis being completely new to seeing Naru inhale ramen like it was air just stood there gaping in shock at her as she had eaten all five bowls in a matter of seconds.

When she was done she put down the last bowl in a neat stack that she had built of the empty bowls. With a newly satisfied stomach she returned to the portal and decided to grab Sasuke on the way over. When they reached the portal she just went straight thru it while dragging Sasuke with her. On the other side however she stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at her surroundings. They had come to some kind of temple-like stone structure in the middle of a beautiful forest (inside the forest level of the floating thingy where the pilots had their meetings between every race in the finals).

Getting exited again she let go of Sasuke and ran out of the building and into the forest so that she could explore. Sasuke just sighed before he decided to follow her so that she didn't do anything stupid. When he came outside of the stone-structure he absentmindedly started to flap his wings to fly before he realized that he hadn't really taken any time to take in all of their changes yet. Deciding that it might be a good idea to remind Naru of that he called out to her.

-Hey Naru. Can we find somewhere we can have a look at these changes before you run of exploring everything in this place? Maybe a pond or a lake of some sort?

Stopping and turning towards him she finally took in how much he actually had changed. Deciding that he had a point she started sniffing the air. Finding the smell that she was looking for she started to make her way towards it, Sasuke flying not far behind her.

 **(Break line)**

Reaching a small lake with some form of pillars in it (the lake where they could see who was in the lead with the most points during the finals) Naru and Sasuke approached the shoreline and could finally take in the complete picture of their changes that they had absently noted during their fight before coming here.

Sasuke was somewhat shocked but also expecting the strange appearance he had gained. Naru on the other hand was almost devastated at her changes as they represented something that she had hoped wouldn't become of her. She had become the new juubi.

Noticing that it had become strangely silent Sasuke turned towards Naru when he started hearing her shaking. Seeing her terrified expression he quickly understood the problem and went to comfort his fellow companion in this strange world.

-Hey, hey. Shhh. It's okay. It's okay, you're just fine. Nothing's going to happen. It's all going to be fine Naru. It's all going to be fine.

He continued hushing her and telling her that it was going to be okay while hugging her close as she started crying into his shoulder.

While all of this was going on Satis watched them from over by the tree line with a sad expression on his face. He had looked into their memories when they had first arrived and he could therefore understand what was happening to them. He had hoped that they would have been more "open" to their new changes, but as it seemed the female was having a hard time accepting her new status after what she had been through. He probably would have reacted the same way if he had been in her shoes at that age.

Sighing, Satis turned around to leave so that he could give the two some privacy. As he was turning around thou, he suddenly felt Canaletto's powers shifting in something almost resembling a kind of happy glee in the base of the floating structure and froze in place. In his peripheral he saw the two teens stiffen as well at the malicious power shifting.

-What was that?

He heard the female, Naru, ask in a low voice.

-That, my child, I am afraid is something that no one would like to really find out. It was Canaletto that you just felt. He seems to have found something interesting with your suffering I'm afraid.

Not really understanding it all but also getting a bad feeling Sasuke decided to ask.

-Who is Canaletto?

Satis went to the small lake and touched his staff to the surface. As he did this images started to appear in the water as he explained to the two youngsters.

-Canaletto or also known as "The Timeless One" was the Avatar before the current one who took over the position almost 10,000 years ago. In the beginning Canaletto had been a good ruler who cared for life. That was before he went mad. No one really knows what drove him to it but he became full of his lust for power and started thinking that life as a whole was a mistake, a weakness. He decided to go on a crusade throughout the different galaxies to eradicate all life. When his rule had ended he refused to abdicate and tried to escape. The creators were forced to act and imprisoned Canaletto, robbing him of his powers. The creators then appointed the new Avatar to watch over their creation and keep the balance of the worlds. All thou, lately he seems to have become stronger once more. I'm afraid that it might be best to look for a new avatar soon to be able to hold him back once more as the current one is starting to grow weak.

As Naru and Sasuke listened to the story and watched it play out in the water they noticed something that didn't make sense. How did Satis know all of this in such great detail? And how come the race actually seemed to coincide with the timing to choose the new Avatar?

-You are both smarter than I would have hoped. Yes, the race is linked to the choosing of the new Avatar.

Sasuke turned to Naru and looked into her eyes. As he looked he saw that spark of life and meaning come back and start a small fire inside of her once more. It was nowhere close to what it had been before, but it was there. Turning back to Satis he asked him.

-If there is a chance that we could help with anything by participating in this race, how do we sign up? And is there anything that we can do now?

Not expecting this, Satis just stood there staring at the two teenagers as the determination shined in their eyes. Finally he just smiled and said.

-You just had to ask.

And he gestured for them to follow him.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own "Naruto" nor "Oban star racers"**

Normal

-Talk

-SHOUTING/EXCLAIMING

- _Thoughts_

 _-_ **Beast/Screaming**

 **Chapter 3**

As they followed Satis they noticed that they were walking the exact same way they took towards the small lake earlier, just that they changed direction right in the middle of it. They had completely missed the pretty huge stone-temple that lay right in the middle of the forest just a few hundred meters from the path where they were running/flying on earlier.

- _How could I have missed this!? It's huge!_

Sasuke berated himself. As they were walking towards it Naru started to act strange. She was starting to growl at something but Sasuke couldn't see what it was. Then he noticed it too, the malevolent power that they were getting closer and closer to.

-This is the entryway to Canaletto's prison. It also holds the different portals that are linked to all the different areas and levels of this floating temple.

Satis explained while he continued walking forwards and into the building.

-Wait, what? Floating temple? I thought that this was just a forest. Are you telling me that this whole place is a floating temple!?

Naru exclaimed while staring at him in shock.

-He he he. Yupp! That's exactly right. This whole place is the Avatars temple. That's why it is so big. And it floats where ever he wants it to go so that he can watch over all of creation and make a great entrance too.

He explained all the while chuckling at her expression. Shaking her head to come out of it she started looking around instead. She was still feeling uneasy with all the negative energy and emotions that were permeating the building.

Satis lead them towards a specific area in the temple where he activated a portal. The symbol above it looked like a vertical eye with rounded edges and a dot above it. There was also a pair of somewhat squiggly wings on either side. The whole symbol was glowing in an almost yellow light.

Sasuke noticed a stone circle on the opposite side of the room that had a symbol much like it but more pointy and with a low, red glow instead that was giving of that malevolent feeling that he had felt outside of the building. Nudging Naru he gestured towards it and took in her reaction to it. She frowned at it and almost started growling again like she had been some kind of cornered animal feeling threatened by it.

-Ahem.

Satis cleared his throat gaining their attention again.

-That, my friends is the portal leading to Canaletto's cell. It can only be opened by the Avatar. But now we are heading towards my quarters so that I can show you something that might be able to help you.

Satis turned back towards the portal and went straight through it. Sharing a brief glance between each other Sasuke and Naru soon followed him through the portal and arrived in Satis "living room".

-This way, this way.

They heard him off to their left side and saw him walk out of a doorway. Quickly following suit they then stopped dead in their tracks just outside the door and simply stared.

-This, my friends is your ticket into "The great race of Oban".

He simply stated while patting a strange metal construct that was hovering beside him. (It looks like the Whizzing Arrow but with a few alterations to fit their looks/personalities.)

-…

Finally breaking out of it Naru started bouncing around while firing off questions towards Satis at a high velocity.

-What is that? How does it fly like that? Is it supposed to fly? Why does it look like that? How is this thing going to help us? What are we supposed to do with it? Are we supposed to control it? How do we do that? What's …

She was finally cut off by Sasuke covering her mouth with his hand. When she finally calmed down enough to stop bouncing up and down he said.

-One question at a time please.

Satis seeing her calm once more answered.

-Well in order of your questions: It's a "star-racer ship". It flies by creating a kind of ant-gravitational field around itself so it is pushed off the ground. Yes, it is supposed to fly. I don't really know, it's just designed like that. "This thing" is going to be your vehicle during the race. You're supposed to fly it. I will show you later. Was that all? I think it was.

Naru putt her hand straight into the air making both males sweat-drop at her actions. Sasuke releasing her mouth sighed while asking.

-What is it Naru?

-Can I try it?

She asked with stars in her eyes. Both males dropping to the ground in a "face fault".

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own "Naruto" nor "Oban star racers"**

Normal

-Talk

-SHOUTING/EXCLAIMING

- _Thoughts_

 _-_ **Beast/Screaming**

 **Chapter 4**

It had been a few days since the pair had been introduced to their "star-racer".

They had decided to call it "the flying kitsune". It was powered by two big engines on either side, linked at the back by the cockpit that was big enough for both of them and had an orange windshield. The engines were designed like a pair of wings, almost as if they were modeled after Sasuke's wings. Behind the cockpit there were ten, kind of robotic looking, tails that were meant for defensive purpose but could be used as an offensive measure if needed.

Inside the cockpit there was room for both of them as one was to pilot the vehicle while the other handled the defenses and offenses. Naru had littered the whole star-racer with different seals to better defend and also to be able to see at a 360 degrees angle. This way they could easily see what was happening around them as well as find out what needed to be done.

Naru had put up seals that made the vehicle almost completely self-sustaining and driven almost solely by nature-chakra derived directly from the surroundings. It was only the kick start that needed a pretty big electric boost, which was easily handled with a quick "Chidori stream" from Sasuke.

Later as Naru had been taught how to pilot "the flying kitsune" she had decided that it needed a new paintjob. She decided to have the engines painted like a hawks feathers, and the tail-like appendages became orange in color with black tips and accents. The fronts of the two engines got a symbol each that represented them, a ten-tailed fox on the right engine and a tengu with its wings stretched out in flight on the left.

She was about to paint a snarling fox-face on the outside of the cockpit when Sasuke entered the area. He was looking at something in his hands when he walked in so he didn't know what she had done before she called out to him.

-Hey! Sasuke, come and look at this!

Lifting his head to see what she was talking about he finally saw it.

-What do you think? I'm almost done with it. I just need to add Kurama's face and it's done!

He just stared at it. She had done a pretty good job on the details and it almost looked lifelike. But Sasuke was a bit putt off at the fact that she hadn't even consulted with him about it first, before she went off and painted their "star-racer". Although she had done it quiet beautifully and she had kind of made a representation for him on it too. Their symbols were even painted on their dominant sides.

He finally decided that he would reprimand her while also praising her for her work.

-It is very well done Naru.

She immediately lit up with a 100V smile. Before she could say anything however, he cut her off.

-But I'm rather disappointed that you didn't tell me about it earlier or even asked for my opinion before doing anything rash.

She was immediately put down and started pouting at him.

- _Cute._

He thought to himself before shaking his head. In a rather subdued tone, Naru asked him.

-Is it okay with you if I finish painting the "star-racer"? It's just Kurama's face left.

Satisfied with the fact that his reprimand had been received by his partner, Sasuke nodded his head in reply. Naru was once again in high spirits and got right back to work. A few minutes later Sasuke was about to turn around and head back to their shared room to continue his contemplations when he heard her voice.

-What were you looking at earlier? I didn't see it when you came but you were rather distracted. You almost walked right into the fence surrounding the "mountain of spare parts and stuff" before I started speaking to you.

Sasuke, surprised by this, turned his head to see that she was actually right. Sweat-dropping at this fact he turned back to her before holding up his hand for her to see what he was holding.

She turned her gaze to his hand and her caught sight of what he was showing her. Her attention was then fully directed at the thing in his hand.

-What is that?

She asked, now turning her whole body towards him.

-I'm not sure. Satis gave it to me saying that it might help us in the future, but he never told me what it was or what it was for.

Sasuke answered. Naru was fully intrigued by the thing by this point.

-It gives off something akin to a heartbeat but I can't really feel anything else other than a positive energy surrounding it. It's almost as if it's alive.

She said, confusing him all the more as to what it could be. Naru stretched out her hand for it and Sasuke gave it to her. Inspecting it closer she noticed a feeling of warmth coming from it.

-Its warm. The surface is pretty smooth. It's like this thing might just be some kind of egg. I'm not sure what kind but I think that we need to take care of it until it hatches. It needs to be kept warm and safe. Don't we have some extra blankets somewhere around here?

As she started talking to herself she started walking towards their room to prepare a nest for the egg. She had completely forgotten about her little project on their "star-racer". Sasuke soon followed her with an amused smirk on his face.

It was just so like Naru to get so caught up in something that she pretty much forgot her surroundings and what she was doing right before her interest was so completely caught by something.

 **(Break line)**

Satis had watched their interactions through a small water-mirror in his home. He was chuckling to himself as he watched Naru's antics. Right now she was running around trying to find things to be able to care for the egg that he had given to them just half an hour ago.

It was apparently Naru who had figured out that it was an egg before she started running around looking for things. She had at least thought to create a nest for the egg before she started to look for other things. He decided that he should give them a hint in caring for it by leaving a book later. But for now, he just wanted to enjoy the show.

 **(Break line)**

The next day Naru found a book on their kitchen table with a note saying:

 _This might help a bit._

 _Good luck!_

 _/Satis_

It was a book containing different tips and instructions of how to care for the egg, but it didn't say a word on what the egg was going to hatch into. At the end of the book however there was another note that said:

 _You'll have to see for yourselves._

This somewhat pissed Naru off at the fact that Satis was apparently trying to deliberately confuse them and that was starting to make her mad.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own "Naruto" nor "Oban star racers"**

Normal

-Talk

-SHOUTING/EXCLAIMING

- _Thoughts_

 _-_ **Beast/Screaming**

 **Chapter 5**

It had been a few weeks since they had received the egg, and it was now starting to act up. From time to time it would start to glow or it would move somewhere else without them seeing it. Naru was starting to become paranoid because of it.

Today the egg had started to shake and Naru was running around trying to find their book so that she could get some form of understanding as to what was going on.

-Where the hell is that book!?

Naru was screaming now. Sasuke simply kept out of the way so that she wouldn't start bugging him about anything.. It had been in vain.

-Sasuke! Help me search already! I want to know what the hell is going on here! **Now get off your damn ass and start searching for that book!**

Being scared of her sudden outburst, Sasuke jumped up and started helping her. After about ten minutes they finally heard cracking coming from the egg. Naru immediately ran towards it to see what was happening.

The egg was hatching.

Naru was so taken by it all that she didn't even notice Sasuke walk up behind her.

-Its hatching! Sasuke, its hatching! I wonder what it's going to be. What do you think? A boy or maybe a girl? Do you think it's going to be a kind of bird, or maybe it's some kind of lizard?

Sasuke chuckled at her apparent eagerness.

-I don't know Naru. What about you?

He had a feeling that he would regret asking her that.

-I think it might be a tropical bird, or maybe it's some strange form of wall climbing lizard? No! I know! It's a dinosaur that can fly!

Sweat-dropping, Sasuke went to stop her before she went on to the practically impossible suggestions. Before he could do anything thou, Satis appeared out of nowhere. Having gotten used to the strange creature appearing suddenly, he didn't even react to it more than a quick glance towards him.

-Ah, I see that it is time. You will both get to see something truly amazing.

They had both heard him. As they all turned back towards the egg Naru gasped in astonishment. Something was starting to poke out of the egg's shell.

It looked almost lizard-like in nature as the head poked out. Then it broke more of the shell and showed something amazing. It had wings. They were still thin and weak, and almost too breakable for her liking to allow it practicing flying for quite a while. It had some really beautiful designs on it, almost like the symbols used in her fuinjutsu but still different. (Think: a much younger version of the cover-image.)

When it had finally broken free of its prison completely, it stretched its wings and sneezed.

-Aaaaaw.

Naru cooed at the adorable little dragon before rushing forward and scooping it up in her arms. She was so taken by the small creature that she never noticed Sasuke come up behind her before she bumped into his chest while dancing around with their new companion in her arms.

-Careful Naru. We don't want our little friend to become afraid of us from the start. Or become hurt because you dropped him.

Sasuke said to her in a scolding manner while he was smiling.

-But Sasuke, I was just expressing my happiness towards her.

She answered him while correcting his use of gender for their little friend.

-It's a girl? Are you sure?

He asked her with a curious tone/expression on his face.

-Yes, I am sure. See for yourself.

She said while reaching out towards him so that he could take the dragon. Accepting the creature into his arms he did a quick once over of the dragon and saw that she was right, it was clearly female in gender.

-Well, how about you name her so that we can get on to feeding our little friend here?

Having completely forgotten that Satis was there they jumped in surprise at his sudden comment.

-Oh, right. Ehe he he.

Naru said chuckling while scratching the back of her neck. After having composed herself again, somewhat, she asked.

-What do you think we should name her, Sasuke?

-I don't know. What about you?

Naru sat down with their little dragon in her arms to think. As she was thinking she held up the little dragon and took a closer look at her. While doing so she noticed something about the little dragon. It had something like a starburst on her forehead. It was a beautiful cyan color and stretched out on her skin into all the different symbols while her skin/scales was a midnight blue, almost black, color.

-How about… starburst. Starburst of Oban.

Sasuke just smiled at Naru and walked up beside her while saying.

-Yeah. I like it, it sounds like a good name for our little dragon.

Naru smiled up at him. Then looking down to little Starburst she said in a soft voice.

-Welcome to the outside-world my little Starburst of Oban.

While all of this was going on none of them noticed as Satis left them alone to get to know each other, all the while smiling a soft smile for the new family.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own "Naruto" nor "Oban star racers"**

Normal

-Talk

-SHOUTING/EXCLAIMING

- _Thoughts_

 _-_ **Beast/Screaming**

 **Chapter 6**

Naru was once again running around, but this time she wasn't running around searching in panic. No, this time she was running around playing with her little Starburst.

It had been almost 6 months since Starburst had hatched from her egg and become a part of their little "improvised" family. Naru was the ever enthusiastic mother who did pretty much everything to make the little creature happy and safe, while Sasuke was the somewhat standoffish father that simply watched over the both of them while taking care of them when they didn't really know.

Over the months Starburst had grown quite a bit. Instead of being simply as big as a cat, now she was as big as a full-grown dog. Her wings had grown stronger and more durable so she was now able to glide a few meters. The different symbols have become larger and clearer. Naru tried to interpret the symbols that she could see on the dragon's skin but she was unable to. She didn't recognize the symbols from any of her seals lessons or any of the memories that she gained when she became the new juubi.

As time passes and things change around them, they can't help but feel as if they are forgetting something.

 **(Break line)**

Later that afternoon Satis came over to visit Sasuke and Naru.

-Hello my friends! How are you today?

He exclaimed when he entered their "garden" of sorts.

-Hello Satis! We're just fine. And you?

Naru answered him while walking out of the living-area.

-Good, good. I myself am just fine. But I am afraid that I must speak to you rather urgently about something.

Naru immediately became serious and called for sasuke to come out.

-Sasuke, I think that you should come out here. Leave Starburst inside.

-What is it Naru?

Sasuke asked as he walked out to join them. His expression was completely serious.

-Follow me so that we can talk without disruption.

Satis said as he started to walk towards the portal.

 **(Break line)**

They reached Satis "home" and they all sat down and made themselves comfortable.

-I am afraid that I have not been entirely honest with you.

Satis started out his explanation.

-I told you that I was the Avatars assistant when the two of you first came here. That was a lie. Actually I am the Avatar himself.

-Well that explains the strange feeling I had when I first felt your powers.

Naru said out of nowhere.

-Huh? What do you mean when you say that?

Satis ask her in astonishment.

-What I mean is that when we came here, or rather when we first woke up here, I felt the energy of your powers flowing out from you even before you entered the room that we were in. It felt strong, protective and in a strange way it felt like home. You felt more like a leader than a normal assistant/follower.

-Oh… And I'm guessing that you had a similar experience since you came here?

Satis asked Sasuke, who simply nodded to him with a small smirk.

-Well, to go back to what we were talking about. As you know the race is linked to the choosing of avatar. What you don't know is that the winner of the race is the one to become the next Avatar.

The silence that followed was only permeated by Naru's small chuckles that were quickly growing into full-blown laughter.

-Ahahahahaha! You really think that we hadn't figured that out already!? Man you are slow… But anyway, it was pretty obvious the first time when we asked. I mean, I may be a bit on the slow side, but even I figured that out immediately.

Satis just stared at her.

Well, what was he supposed to do? Here he had expected that they would be either in shock or in awe at what he was going to tell them and they just tells him that they already knew. Or at least just figured that it might have been like that.

 **(Break line)**

When they got back Starburst was jumping around them like she had been possessed or something. She was so happy to see them again and was wondering where they had been.

Naru being… well Naru, just started to laugh and hug the dragon.

 **(Break line)**

Later that evening, when Starburst had been put to bed, Sasuke and Naru sat down in the "garden" and looked at the stars in the sky. Sasuke glanced over at Naru from time to time and thought.

- _Maybe I should tell her._

After a while Naru looked over at Sasuke and she noticed him staring at her.

-Is there something on my face?

She asked him, catching him completely off guard. She continued.

-Since you're staring at me there must be something wrong. So what is it?

-It's nothing. I was just thinking.

Sasuke said, catching her interest.

-What? Then why are you staring at me? Are you worried about something?

Sasuke just looked away.

-You are worried!

She exclaimed. Sasuke just blushed (He will later deny it).

-What are you worried about? Is it about the race?

She asked.

-It's nothing.

He mumbled.

-What? I didn't catch that.

-It's nothing.

He said, starting to get frustrated.

-Well it's got to be something if you're acting like this.

She said.

-It's nothing! I'm not worried about anything! I just…

He trailed off.

-It's just what?

She asked him. She was starting to get worried for him. He wasn't acting like he usually did. Instead he was acting awkward and strange. It's like he was a completely different person. But it was his chakra so it couldn't be someone else.

-It's just that… I don't want you to hate me.

He finally said.

-What? Why would I hate you?

Naru was completely confused now.

-It's just… I don't know how to explain this. I just… What I'm trying to tell you is… I… I…

- _What the hell is wrong with me!? Why can't I just say it!?_

-What I'm saying is that… I love you! I love you Naru!

- _There! I said it! That wasn't so hard._

Naru was completely speechless. She just stared at him with her mouth open. Then her face turned an interesting shade of red.

-Wha-what?

- _Why am I blushing!?_

-I love you Naru, and I don't want you to hate me. I have loved you for a very long time, but I couldn't say anything. I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you, but I just couldn't accept my own feelings for you. And now that we are alone here… I just couldn't handle it if you hated me.

It all came pouring out of him. Like a dam had burst open inside of him. He just kept on talking, trying to explain to her.

-I just…

He was finally interrupted by her kissing him straight on the lips. After a while they separated. Naru was hugging him close to her while whispering in his ear.

-It's all right. I don't hate you. In fact… I love you too.

Then she kissed him again.

 **TBC**


	7. Notice 1

**Hello dear readers!**

It has come to my atention that I might have gone a bit off the rockers in my timeline and the characteristics for both naru and Sasuke in the beginning.

To my defence I must say that this is my first story and that I can change a bit on their characteristics.

I **will** thou, see to it so that my readers will get the best experiense.

I am going to have a look at my story from the beginning and make some changes.

It may become a complete overhaul, or simply some details.

For now the story will be discontinued untill I have fixed the problem.

I am sorry, but I hope that you will have paitence with me.

/emma loves it

 **Ps**

Please ignore my spelling.

I know that I am awefull at it, so i usually use a word-dokument when I write.


End file.
